1. Field
The following description relates to an actuator driving device and a camera module including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a camera module mounted in an electronic apparatus includes a lens module and an image sensor for converting an image of an object into an electrical signal. The lens module may be disposed in a housing, and includes a lens barrel having lenses disposed therein. In addition, the camera module may be a single focus type camera module for imaging an object using a fixed focus. However, recently, in accordance with technological developments, a camera module including an actuator enabling auto-focusing to be performed has been adopted. In addition, the camera module may include an actuator for an optical image stabilization (OIS) function in order to reduce resolution loss, or blurring, caused by hand-shake.
An actuator driving device is used in order to drive the actuator for auto-focusing. The actuator driving device receives information on a movement position of the lens module, that is, a detection signal corresponding to displacement of the lens module, and drives the actuator in order to move the lens module to a target position.